User blog:Nightslayer2/Burtonverse Characters In Gotham
Hey guys! Whenever I watch the T.V series Gotham, I get this strange reminder of Tim Burton's Batman and Batman Returns because of the show being either set either in the 1980s or the 1990s. There is a fan theory saying that Gotham is set before the 1960s Batman series, however, I doubt that because it seems unlikely. I have this feeling that it would be good to introduce some characters in Gotham ''who are from the Burtonverse. '''Introduce Carl Grissom: '''Carl Grissom is Jack Palace's character in the 1989 Batman movie. He was originally meant to be Rupert Thorne, however, Tim Burton wanted a new character instead or he wanted to introduce a lesser known character from the comics. Anyway, Carl Grissom is introduced in the movie as a powerful crime lord in Gotham City who is indirectly responsible for the Joker's origin even though he originally intended to kill him in a trap set at Axis Chemicals. In ''Gotham, with Fish Mooney and Sal Maroni gone, Butch Gilzean shot in the head, Carmine Falcone in retirement, and Penguin trying to further his criminal empire, I figured Grissom would be the new head of Gotham's criminal underworld and make peace with Falcone since Falcone still wants to remain in retirement. Grissom can be introduced as competition for the Penguin. In the 1989 Batman movie, Grissom had a conflict with the Joker. In Gotham ''season 4, Jerome Valeska's story arc and the mythology of the Joker will continue to be explored, which also included the appearance of Harley Quinn in the third season finale. Some reports say that Harley Quinn did not appear in the third season finale when Bruce saved her from being mugged, however, I sure hope it was her. Anyway, Grissom would be Harley Quinn's illegitimate father. He had an affair with Harley's mother resulting in her birth and Harley's mother refused to allow Grissom anywhere near their child since she felt he would be a bad influence on her and blackmailed him with record books of his corruption. Harley's father knew about it, however, he still loved Harley as if she were his own. When Harley becomes drawn to Jerome, Grissom becomes furious at this and tries to kill him only for Jerome to get the last laugh. Jerome then begins to use Axis Chemicals as a hideout for him and his cult. ''Gotham ''has always had a tradition of introducing actors from ''Dexter ''such as when they got David Zayas (who portayed Angel Batista) to play Sal Maroni and James Remar (who played Harry Morgan) to play Frank Gordon. I think Geoff Pierson (who played Deputy Chief Tom Matthews) would be good for the role of Carl Grissom because he seems to have this toughness that Jack Palace had. I also got the idea of Grissom having Harley Quinn as an illegitimate daughter because of what Eobard95 posted recently in the Arrowverse wiki about Justin Claybourne possibly being the illegitimate father of Evelyn Sharp. Grissom kind of reminds of Claybourne because both these men are very manipulative people and when Grissom tried to manipulate Joker and Claybourne try to manipulate the Arrow, both the Arrow and Joker played wise to the two men's moves. '''Introduce Max & Charles Shreck: '''I think it would be good if Max Shreck and his son Charles 'Chip' Shreck appeared in ''Gotham. In season 1 when Selina was caught robbing a store, I had this thought that she might have been robbing one of Max Shreck's businesses. I think that if Max Shreck were to appear, he'd be like what he was meant to be in the original script for Batman Returns. In the original script, Shreck was mentally unstable since he would torture a music box whenever he got pissed off and he was Penguin's older brother. In Gotham, I'd love to see Jim Gordon try to take down a corrupt billionaire whose mentally unstable like Theo Galavan by torturing a music box with a ballerina on it whenever he's angry. Shreck can be introduced as the Penguin's older friend in Gotham ''by having abandoned Gertrude a long time ago since he was disgusted by the lifestyle that his mother had and Gertrude never told Oswald that he had an older brother because she was ashamed of Max. I can honestly see Shreck doing that because of the way he legally emancipated himself from the Cobblepot family in the original draft of ''Batman Returns. Just like in the original draft for Batman Returns, Chip can be introduced as his father's right hand man whose also corrupt, rude, and selfish just like him. Shreck gets furious at Selina Kyle robbing him and asks his son to kill her. Chip arrives to Selina's hideout only for Selina to drown him in cement just like in the original draft of Batman Returns. Originally, Max Shreck and his company Shreck's Department Store was going to appear in'' Batman The Animated Series'', however, Tim Burton disliked the idea and Shreck was replaced with Roland Daggett instead. I was thinking just like in the episode Cat Scratch Fever, Shreck schemes to release a virus into Gotham City that will make innocent cats and dogs into bloodthirsty pretadors, with the help of Hugo Strange. Shreck has the only antidote, planning to make a fortune and have a good public image. Shreck hires Paunch and Jessy to pose as straycatchers and capture as many stray animals as they can only for Selina Kyle to get involved. Eventually Jim Gordon and Selina Kyle manage to put an end to Shreck's scheme, causing his company to go bankrupt and under investigation. I was also thinking that Shreck would meet a young Bruce Wayne and consider him too young to run the family business. Bruce, as a masked vigilante, foils one of Shreck's plans to destroy Crime Alley would help from associates provided to him by the Penguin. Shreck forms an alliance with Penguin by being an investor in the Iceburg Lounge only for Penguin to kill Shreck by smashing a beer bottle on his head after realizing how he abandoned him and his mother (I can honestly see Penguin doing that). I think Gary Oldman should play Max Shreck and Alan Ritchson (who played Thad Castle in Blue Mountain State) can play his son Chip. In the second season of Gotham, they did allow an actress from the comedy series The Goldbergs ''to play Silver St. Cloud. '''Introduce Bob The Goon: '''Bob the Goon was introduced as the Joker's right hand man in the 1989 Batman movie while being portayed by Jack Nicholson's best Tracy Walter. In ''Gotham, Bob the Goon can be introduced as one of Grissom's associates until Jerome drives Bob insane to make him join his cult. Introduce The Red Triangle Circus Gang: In Batman Returns, the Red Triangle Circus gang appeared as the Penguin's associates. I was thinking they could appear in Gotham ''as entertainers for the Iceburg Lounge while also serving as associates for the Penguin. '''Introduce Alexander Knox': In the 1989 Batman movie, they introduced Alexander Knox as some guy who was jealous of Bruce Wayne for dating Vicki Vale while also being a reporter desperate to get a scoop on Batman. I was thinking in Gotham, Alexander Knox would be introduced as Valerie Vale's new boyfriend while also having a vendetta against Gordon for letting her get shot and suspect that Valerie still has feelings for Jim. I can honestly see Knox being a thorn on Gordon's side just like in the 1989 Batman movie. I'm also thinking that Valerie Vale should die and Bruce should cross paths with a young Vicki Vale while attending her funeral. Knox also blames Gordon for it. He's just like Mario Falcone being jealous of Jim, however, he doesn't become a supervillain. Knox is just a supporting character who is only willing to work with Gordon for the greater good similar to the relationship between Spiderman and J. Jonah Jameson. I was thinking this could happen to Jim after Lee leaves Gotham for a while. '''Introduce Mayor Borg & Roscoe Jenkins: '''I'm really getting tired of corrupt politicians being the mayor of Gotham City like Aubrey James, Theo Galavan, and Oswald Cobblepot. I say it's time for a change. Borg can be introduced as the new mayor of Gotham after beating Aubrey James in an election (Aubrey James gets on Max Shreck's bad side by refusing to grant him a permit to build a chemical plant in order to get some environmentalists off his back causing Shreck to retaliate). Just like in the original script for Batman 1989, Borg goes insane and I think that Jerome should be the one to do that. Eventually while recieving treatment at Arkham Asylum, Borg's deputy mayor Roscoe Jenkins becomes the Acting Mayor of Gotham. Category:Blog posts